Grow Old With You
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been together for a very long time. They both love each other more than anything. And now, Troy finally found the way to prove it. Based on the song. R&R! T


**I Wanna**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been together for a very long time. They both love each other more than anything. And now, Troy finally found the way to prove it. Based on the song. R&R! TxG**

**'Grow Old With You'**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own this. If I did, I don't think I'd be in fanfiction.**

- - - -

Laughter was heard in the rented hall. The lights were off and a slide show was on. People awed at the picture of a baby Troy and his father Jack. It was Troy's college graduation party and everyone was there to support him. Including his family, friends, the gang, and most importantly his girlfriend of many years, Gabriella. Troy smiled proudly to himself. Troy stood up quietly and walked to the microphone.

"Here," His mom whispered to him, giving Troy the headset instead. Troy nodded in his way of saying thanks. Everyone clapped at the last picture, thinking it was the end. But they all stopped when another slide showed up. _Thank you to everyone. And thank you to Chad, for helping me with this slide show..._

Troy stopped them from clapping, "If you guys don't like the next few slides that were set to go with what I'm about to do," He cleared his throat, "Blame Chad."

Chad shook his head and pressed the next slide as Troy walked off to the back of the room to his guitar. Chad looked back and Troy nodded. _But I would like to thank one special person. Words cannot describe what I feel for you. But simply said, I love you. Thank you Gabriella Montez._ Chad clicked the button switching the slide and simultaneously putting a spot light on Troy.

He strummed his fingers on the guitar and took a deep breath. He hoped to God that this would be fine. Troy smiled at Gabriella who was smiling back. His smile grew bigger and he gained the confidence to begin. Troy sang, "I wanna make you smile, whenever your sad." Chad pressed the button, exposing the picture of Gabriella and Troy making silly faces at the camera. The room was filled with silent awes as the next picture showed. Troy was carrying Gabriella bridal style in what looked like their bathing suits.

"Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do, is grow old with you." Troy walked toward Gabriella and stood in front of her. The next picture was of them with their backs to the camera. They were holding hands and walking.

Gabriella sat still in her chair with a smile, an admiring smile. She giggled at Troy when he tapped her nose. He continued singing, "I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches."

Chad had put a short, muted video of Troy tickling Gabriella.

"Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it would be so nice, growing old with you." The pictures on the slide show changed from Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella to them sleeping peacefully together on the couch.

"I'll miss you." Chad laughed to himself. He put this picture of Troy secretly on the slideshow. It was of Troy sitting at his desk, looking confused. If you looked closely, you would see that Troy was attempting to do his science homework, the homework he usually did with Gabriella. "I'll kiss you," Troy sang, trying his hardest to not actually kiss her.

The slideshow then flashed a picture of Troy kissing Gabriella's forehead. "Give you my coat when you are cold." Gabriella's picture by herself was shown. She was wearing Troy's basketball sweatshirt.

"Need you, feed you," Troy sang softly to her. There was a picture of Troy and Gabriella at their picnic. It was a perfect picture moment caught of Troy feeding her. Sharpay and Taylor smiled proudly at each other knowing they were the ones who took the picture.

"Even let you hold the remote control." The girls giggled at the picture. It was of Gabriella grinning with the DVD case for 'The Notebook' and Troy pouting with Zeke behind him patting his back.

Troy moved to the other side of Gabriella, "So let me do the dishes in your kitchen sink." Gabriella laughed when she saw the picture of Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Chad dirty with the football in their hand.

"Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink," He sang with a grin. The picture was of them grinning at the camera with caprisuns in their mouths.

"Oh I could be the man to grow old with you." Troy sang it softly and placed his guitar down. He bent down on his knee and continued, "I wanna grow old with... you."

He took the ring out of this pocket and spoke softly, "Gabriella, I wanna grow old with you." He repeated softly, "I wanna." He grinned at her, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded her head. A few tears rolled down her cheek, "Yes, Troy."

They all applauded at the new engaged couple. Troy smiled at her and leaned in, not carrying that people were watching. She closed her eyes and finished their kiss. Troy rested his forehead on hers and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella whispered, "I wanna grow old with you, too."

- - - -

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Hopefully it was good:)

For those who read my stories, I'll update them! Don't worry, its just that I am not at home, so this was all I could do. Review please!


End file.
